The Past Years
by MassieMalros
Summary: After 3 years of not seeing her friends, Hinata was invited to a small get-together. She gives up on Naruto the past years, and is now falling for a certain someone. What will happen to her at the party? I really suck at summaries, instead please R&R! TY


A/N: Hey there! This is my first time writing a story about a pairing, so if you have something bad to say, don't state it. Instead, just keep your fingers typing complements...

* * *

><p>"plain"= normal speech<p>

_'italicized'=_ thoughts

*action*= action being done

"CAPITAL"= emphasized word/speech

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Maturity<p>

Her dark purple hair was swaying gently with the breeze but her heart was pounding quickly. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. It's been 3 years since they've actually had a real get-together, so she just couldn't help but to be excited.

She grabbed her iPhone and called Sakura, a hot-headed kunoichi with pink hair.

"Omigawd, Hinata! Don't tell me, you're going to the party too! Oh I can't wait to see you, it's gonna be a blast tonight!" she heard her friend's loud voice on the phone.

"Yeah, Sakura-san, I m coming too! But then, where are we meeting? Naruto didn't really explain all the details." She didn't know why she had a nervous tone in her voice, but talking about Naruto did make her feel a little nervous.

_''Please! You got over him years ago! You can't be like that now!"_ She thought to herself.

She heard a faint giggle. ''I'm already at his mansion, but I guess I can pick you up Where exactly ARE you Hinata?''

Hinata's eyes wandered around. She was looking at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, a favorite place to relax and eat Ramen. Then she saw something familiar, a white dog that she recognized immediately. It was Akamaru, pet of the one and only Kiba Inuzuka, an old classmate of Hinata when they were still in the same school.

''Sakura, I'll call you later okay? Don t fetch me. I think I ve got a ride.'' Hinata muttered into the phone.

''Oh, okay Hinata, see you later!'' she got disconnected.

She was staring at Kiba. And she smiled a bit. He changed a lot. But his chocolaty hair was still messed up, his brown slit-like pupils were still stunning, and his fang-marked face still looked childish and mature at the same time.

He caught sight of her. First, he widened his eyes, then smiled and waved, ''Hey Hina! Is that you?'' he ran towards the stunned girl and hugged her. Hinata blushed slightly, but returned the hug as well.

''I can't believe it, Kiba. You look so... So...'' she couldn t say it Well, not yet.

''Handsome?'' he predicted, still holding Hinata in his arms.

_''Well, duh. Look at you!''_ Hinata's thoughts ran wild.

He grinned and buried his face in her purple hair again.

''Mature.'' She thought it came out wrong, and it actually did.

They let go of each other. ''Well, maturity isn't messing with Kiba Inuzuka yet.''

''Haha. Oh really? Well, I can see you've changed a lot.'' Hinata complimented him.

Kiba chuckled, ''You too. I can see now that you're not stuttering anymore. What happened?''

She started twiddling with her thumbs, and she replied a little nervously, ''Nothing, really. I've just been doing chores, help out with Hanabi You know the usual.''

He put his right hand behind his neck, ''Sweet. Oh, you re going to the party tonight right? Well, I see that you're dressed nicely.'' He looked at her outfit. A purple halter perfectly matching her light lavender eyes, a miniskirt with leggings until her lower thighs, black boots with intertwining designs on them, and her hair was tied into a low-side ponytail.

''Yeah, I am. Are YOU coming then?'' she asked Kiba while staring at his eyes.

Kiba nodded, ''Yeah. Definitely! Oh, you need a ride? I'm not bringing Akamaru, but I have a motorcycle. And he should be on his way home NOW...'' He handed her his helmet while looking at Akamaru.

She giggled, nodded, put on the helmet, got on after Kiba settled in, and held on tight to his waist. She felt nice holding on to him, and she didn t want to let go. There was something weird going on right now, but she couldn't tell what it was

Was it a new Infatuation for Kiba? Or was it just normal friendship that was happening between them right now.

_''I don't really care right now.''_ She says in her mind. She was just going to see what would happen later on.

Kiba started the motorcycle and drove off to Naruto's house.


End file.
